Kenji Katsaros
Kenji, a character in the Hero series, is the son of DA Meiko Katsaros and one of your character's love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Kenji has gray eyes, black hair and fair skin. He wears a red jacket over a yellow shirt. When he becomes Talos, he wears a leather shoulderguard, his skin transforms into bronze metal and his eye color changes to shining white eyes. Personality He comes off as a playboy and a bit of a showboat when he is fighting crime as Talos. Despite this, he is dedicated to justice as he helps save a little girl from a burning building. Chapters Hero Hero, Vol. 1 * Chapter 1: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life * Chapter 4: Suiting Up * Chapter 5: Heat Wave * Chapter 6: Friendly Fire * Chapter 7: A Night Off * Chapter 8: Hoodwinked * Chapter 9: Burnout * Chapter 10: Recovery * Chapter 11: Behind the Mask * Chapter 12: Night Work * Chapter 13: Revelations * Chapter 15: The Battle for Northbridge Hero, Vol. 2 * TBA Relationships Meiko Katsaros Kenji is Meiko's son. She disapproves of the fact that he is dropping out of law school. He hasn't told her that he is Talos. It is implied that they have a negative relationship. Your Character He treats you with respect since you are his boss. He originally has a negative relationship with your Superhero identity, shoving you out of the way and calling you "rookie". After he discovers that you are a Superhero, he suggests that the two of you become crime fighting partners. Later you have the opportunity to go to dinner with him and his mother. Powers * Transformation: Kenji can transform his body from flesh to a bronze metal. After recovering from Caleb's attack, Kenji learned to be able to turn his metallic arm into a shield. * Super-Endurance/Super-Durability: When transformed into metal, Kenji has shown high levels of endurance and durability, being more resistant to being burned, beaten, etc. This ability only takes effect when Kenji turns into metal and not when his body is flesh. Gallery Other Looks Kenji Shirtless.png|Shirtless Talos.png|As Talos Talos2.png|As Talos w/ casual clothes Kenji Masquerade.png|Masquerade outfit Miscellanous Talos Full.png Kenji full.png|Chapter 9 Kenji Ch 15.png|Chapter 15 Trivia * His personality makes him similar to the DC Comics character Booster Gold, a gloryhound Superhero from the 25th century. * A running gag throughout Hero, Book 1 is him complaining that Dax never makes him gadgets. * His superhero persona, Talos, is similar to the Greek myth of the bronze automaton by the same name that was gifted to the island of Crete by the god Hephaestus. Three times a day it walked around the island, guarding against enemy ships. It was finally destroyed by Jason and his Argonauts. * He has trophies for winning Taekwondo, karate, Muay Thai, Greco-Roman wrestling, and wushu tournaments. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Hero' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Superhumans Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes